User talk:THE ULTIMATE KRIS
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:THE ULTIMATE KRIS page. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *No Editing other users' pages or ideas unless you gave to them a message or so! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 16:12, December 25, 2010 Welcome! I know this is a tiny bit late, but welcome to the wiki! :D You seem to be off to a good start. Here's a few suggestions to help you get going even faster: *Make a category for Tyler 10, so people who want to keep up with your series (like me, for example) will have an easier time keeping up with everything about it. *Make character pages for everyone in your story, add personalities bios and personal histories, and develop them as much or as little as you want. This help people keep track of who everyone is and what they can do. *Make pages for your aliens. Not only does that get you points, but it also lets every see what awesome stuff they can do. ^w^ By the way, I noticed that my username is next to two of the characters of the Tyler 10 page. What does that mean, exactly? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 15:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bink, I'm THE ULTIMATE KRIS' cousin and he came to visit my house. He said it meant that you voice both of them. TyRaN ReX 10:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) TYRAN, I CAN TELL HER MYSELF,FYI! The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! 21:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No need to yell about it sour Puss in Boots! TyRaN ReX 19:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) OH, U WANT IT NOW HUH!The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! 19:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION Is that an alternate account? The names are similar. They're both all caps. Just wondering. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) PS. Don't respond to messages on your own talk page. Leave the response on the message-sender's talk page. Total It's time to start Total Alien Island. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 23:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Stop. It. Stop editing other people's page or you will be blocked. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning Stop editing pages. If I see you doing it again I will ban you for one week. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 15:05, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : Yes you can edit your own pages and pages that you have permission to edit. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 23:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Editing Why? EPICNESS UNLEASHED To save the world TYRAN REX 16:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) NO. Get your badges fair and square. EPICNESS UNLEASHED To save the world TYRAN REX 18:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Aiden OK. Grrr... RAWR MESA THE LAST DINO 16:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Roles Ooooh, I'd love to be in it! :D And I'll be the mom. Because I'm pretty sure I'm the wiki mom. >w> --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Just the mom. ^w^ It'd be kind of wierd for me to be both... --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Listen to us! Listen! We are telling you to stop uploading the pic you found on Google! Universe Demolition may be your series, but the pic isn't! So stop, or I will block you. --Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't chang anything. It's still the same. --Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Secretive Stuff Andrew, Aiden and Danny can all appear in Toxic Talk. Grrr... RAWR MESA THE LAST DINO 10:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Editing 2 What music should play in the theme song? Grrr... RAWR MESA THE LAST DINO 14:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, buddy, you just crossed the line... YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU FAT DONKEY, I WILL REPORT YOU, THEN YOU'LL BE BANNED, THEN I'LL TAKE YOUR SERIES, AND RENAME IT "Kris's Former Poop!" SO SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH YOU FLAP-JACK! I wield Ascalon, the sword of eternal power! Fear me Diagon, Sir George, Vilgax, everyone that stands in my way! FEAR ME! 21:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Angela Lane What does she look like, out of curiosity? :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Featured User I rolled back your "Featured User" nomination because you just nominated "Name" -,- Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 07:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Leader I'm not the wiki leader. The admins lead the wiki together, sort of like how there's no single ruler in America. This way no one user has too much power. As for the channel, I couldn't really care less about the whole "fake airdate" system and its related elements. Do what you and the others want. As for the Top 10 List, I have officially disabled the feature since I forgot to before. ---****--- Roads 21:34,1/6/2012 ...why? ---****--- Roads 21:44,1/6/2012 Re:Cowrite Thanks, but no thanks. I've already got 14 series and struggle to keep up. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 22:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) STOP STOP SPAMMING EVERYONE'S PAGES WITH YOUR STUPID NEW SERIES WRITE IT YOURSELF WE DON'T CARE IF YOU LEAVE! STOP ACTING AS IF THE SERIES IS REAL! "Deal or no deal??" FAIL JUST WRITE YOUR OWN SERIES ONLY ONE OF YOUR SERIES DIDN'T HAVE A SECOND WRITER AND IT ONLY HAD LIKE 12 EPISODES IN THE SERIES AND SEQUEL! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE YOUR OWN EPISODES THAT DON'T STINK SO LEAVE!HAPPY 2 0 1 2! 20:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) What the flip, man! Quit talking crud, cease typing keyboard crud. MAN UP. AND I COULD NOT CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT CRUD YOU WRITE ON MY TALK BOARD. So if you want to type crud, go to en.crudepedia.stupid! The encyclopedia that any crud-typers can edit. P.S. Next time we see each other, I will SMASH YOUR RETARDENT KEYBOARD CRUD!!!!!!!!!!!!! The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 18:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) lolwut? HAPPY 2 0 1 2! 20:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Stop this you guys. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 23:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Get over it Kris. It's a rule to not overuse caps BECAUSE THIS IS ANNOYING WHEN IT IS ALL YOU SEE! :: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban You kept spamming chat by leaving and joining over and over again. Anyway talk to Brian. I didn't ban you. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 07:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : So you spoke to Brian but you demanded be unbanned rather than asking. : Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 02:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Google Images That's because when you search something google goes through every single web page and brings up any picture or website with the word "Omnitrix 2.0", "Omnitrix" or "2.0" Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 13:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Also, next time, remember to write your signature with the message so I know who sent me it. Gotta get life! Go get a life! Hur-ry up! 17:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, what part of "No more places" DON'T YOU GET? I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO (Talk - Blog - ) 16:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC)